Calrydian Civil War
The Calrydian civil War was the result of the collapse of the previous Calryd Empire around -380 ATs, which fractured into numerous warring factions. Throughout the next few years, the central Calryd plains (what would become the plains around Sarluka) would become a killing field into which many thousands would lose their lives. Additionally, the collapse lead to surges of crime and banditry and a monumental economic failure as a result of the collapse of the Empire's civil function. Before the Fall Prior to the collapse, the Calryd Empire had existed for many generations (though the familial name of the emperors has been lost to the sands of time) spanning the majority of the northern Arisese Mainland, perhaps as far south as the central Desert - known now as the Desert of Sharks. The final Calryd Emperor, Cael (believed to be pronounce KAY-ul) died young - believed to have been in his twenties - and heirless. The cause of Cael's death is unknown, though the two most prominent theories suggest that he died either as the result of an ultimately preventable disease (the empire was highly religous, and it is possible that Cael believed that his religion would spare him) or that he was assassinated. Before his death Cael had ensured that he was surrounded by a court of advisors from the families of the regional lords - and had given each of the lords a significant title and role within his court as a sign of his faith in them. After his death, however, each saw the same opportunity: they could take the throne for themselves and in doing so deliver "justice" for the long withheld grudges that were held with neighbouring families. The Fractured Empire Each of the lords began to rally forces from their lands - some through the promise of gold or fame, others through enforced conscription. Once their numbers were sufficently bolstered, each began the arduous task of expanding the borders of their territory, knowing that until only one remained standing, there would be no peace for Calryd. The border towns that had once boomed as a result of the supply routes were laid waste to time and again as neighbouring factions vied for control. Many of those who lost everything but their lives became more and more desperate for means to survive - those who did not conscript turned to banditry, with the lawless taking control of much of the outlying lands - the once widespreads empire collapsed, shrinking to the size of what is now Dalania. Seeing the extent of the criminality, some of the vassals of the regional lords began enforcing laws ruthlessly, directing affairs with an iron fist. Others were too concerned with military victory and conquest than with protecting their citizens or enforcing laws. Others still took the dangerous gamble the meeting deals with these bandits hoping that such financial assistance would encourage the bandits to serve as a sort of protection for the local population and their land. Over the first few months of the war more and more of the bandit camps appeared in forest and Woodland arrange the major cities of Calryd. Many of the new soldiers, whether as a result of brutal commanders or horrifying battles, defected from the armies and began to form roaming bands of mercenaries and sellswords who would fight for anyone who promised them gold for their service. Failing to pay these sellswords would often these camps destroyed and supplies taken, only serving to further lower the morale of those left fighting. Between invading armies, bandits, and mercenaries simply seeking supplies and easy targets, the trade networks that had once supplied much of Calryd were abandoned - as caravans were forced to pay extortionate costs (be that money, cargo or blood) for passage. The bandits also began to find steady income in the form of the illegal slave trade, with notable merchants willing to pay high prices for healthy adults. Others found that roaming as bounty hunters provided steady gold - selling the wanted bandits the city elders to face justice for their crimes, and selling who had yet to become notorious into lives of slavery. Eventually, (likely as winter fell) the wars began to die down, as uneasy truces were formed through the winter months. Some would see the early battles as a success, having gained territory that would otherwise have been unattainable. To all, however, it would appear as though the true toll of the war was becoming apparent, with some border villages never recovering from the savage desolation they had received. As the Lords and their vassals toasted to their successes - or mere survival - the peasants would be starving, eking out through the winter on whatever supplies could be bought from the few merchants still travelling the roads with vital commodities. As the first few years of war dragged by, a pattern began to emerge - as spring began to arrive, the wars and grudges seemed to spring to life with the wildlife around them, with battles and conquests ceaselessly continuing late into the year until winter's bite began to sink it, at which point, Lords and their vassals would congregate and celebrate to their successes. Many of the vassals began to see that being on the "wrong" side could have disastrous consequences, and while some would remain loyal to their lords, maintaining the likely generations old bond between their families and the local lords, others would switch allegiance on a whim, sometimes simply due to the outcome of a single battle. The Allure of War As the war drew on, citizens - whether from the now ungoverned outlying territories or simply from overseas began to flock to Calryd, risking their lives for fame and fortune. While the risks were immense, with medicinal understanding extremely underwhelming, every battle could easily be a soldier's last, but the allures of gold and glory were often too great to ignore for the impoverished or consumed with wanderlust or uncertainty for their future. The influx of outsiders willing to join the fighting without any pre-existing loyalties brought about a change in the regional lords - most were initially utterly hostile to the outsiders - these invaders had no right to play a part in the fate of the Calryd Empire, and were turned away, sometimes violently. The pragmatic lords however, saw the potetial - these were what amounted to free soldiers, willing to join ranks without any loyalties or care for the overall outcome of the wars, so long as they were fed and paid. Of those turned away, some would fall in with bandits, others would simply become bounty hunters, employed by both local lords and civilians.